


it was only a kiss (how did it end up like this)

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Father/Son Incest, Forbidden Love, M/M, Oneshot, Parent/Child Incest, age gap, makeout, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Paperjam shouldn't feel this way about his father.





	it was only a kiss (how did it end up like this)

**Author's Note:**

> a thing? a thing.

Paperjam didn’t mean to fall this hard.

 

But here he was,on the couch,sitting in the lap of his long time crush as his crush’s arms wrapped around his waist casually--little did they know that it was driving him crazy.

 

Pj glanced up at them--Ink---his own father he had fallen in love for,He could’ve fallen for anyone else but no--his own father.

 

Was it really his fault though? Who could actually resist such a charming and playful person? his kindness and creativity beamed right of his soul--god he wished he could just kiss him right there and then.

 

But they’re relationship was strictly family,no matter how many kisses on the forehead or the many ‘I love you’s were spoken,it was purely platonic and the teen hated himself for it,he wanted to tell him so badly but the fear of breaking the trust scared him deeply.

 

The teen felt the couch shift slight as Ink stuck one of his legs onto the coffee table,the sudden shift caused the two skeletons bodies to rub against each other slightly causing the younger one to blush madly from the contact.

 

Pj found it incredibly hard to control himself at times,he looked up once more at Ink who was more focused on the TV than on the teen.

 

_ If only he was looking at me _ the small ink blob could only think,staring at the older skeletons.

 

It..couldn’t hurt to kiss him again right? He had kissed his father multiple times before without him knowing his romantic intentions surely giving him a quick kiss during a cuddling session wouldn’t be weird.

 

He shifted his weight slightly as he leaned up to quickly give a tender peck under the chin,it wasn’t a noticeable kiss so nothing could arise from it. 

  
  
  
  


Boy was he wrong.

 

 

 

The Ink blob felt the elder’s two hands clasp around his cheeks and pulled him into a tender kiss,the warm contact of his father’s lips shocked the teen--as quick as that kiss was the two skeletons broke it,the teen watched as Ink’s face had lit up in an array of rainbow colors at the realisation of what he just did.

  
  
  


“Dad..?” PJ could only say at this moment,he was dumbfounded by the idea that Ink felt the same way.

 

“I--i uh--i didn’t mean to!” he apologized “i--wasn’t-t-thinking and i-i-i just couldn’t control myself”

 

Tears formed in his eyes as he looked away “l-look if you--hate m-me that’s fine I deserve it---”

 

Ink was soon cut off  by soft clasp of two soft hands,he glanced back at the teen who’s blush could be considered bright as his own.

 

“C-can you kiss me again?” PJ asked as Ink’s blush became even brighter.

 

Though this time Ink didn’t fight back as he was pulled into the kiss once more,a warm sensation shivered up and down his body as he pulled the teen into a more straddling position,hands firmly pressed against Paperjam’s waist causing a small squeak to be heard from the teen as their tongues continue  to swirl in each other’s mouths. 

 

“Fuck--kid, i wanted this so badly” he panted out,saliva drooled out slightly from his mouth.

 

PJ separated from the kiss sightly,his eyes lovestrucked and half lidded. “Y-you did?”

 

“You have no idea,the amount of thoughts I had about you drove me crazy” he admitted 

 

He wasn’t lying when he said those words,how he desperately wanted to tell him that his ‘I love you’s were romantic and how he could never stop imagining kissing him that it came to a point that he had to draw small doodle of them being together to cope with his own thoughts.he felt like a disgusting parent to fall for his own kid but the fact that Paperjam wanted it as well made him feel somewhat better and worse.

  
  


“But i shouldn’t be kissing you like this,your my kid”

 

“But i wanna be with you Ink! I wanna kiss you and do things couples do!” the ink blob exclaimed,surprising the older skeleton.

 

“I know but if anyone were to find out..” Ink sighed

 

“No one needs to find out because we will just do it here” PJ explained

 

Ink tilted his head “here?”

 

“Yeah! In public we’d just be parent and child but here is our safe place where we do all sorts of lovey dovey stuff” PJ continued “besides we’d kissed and held hands in public before so it’s not considered weird unless we outright state it”

 

The kid did have a good point as much as he feared he’d ruined his reputation,his love for Paperjam overridden that fear.

 

“I love you alot Ink,i really do” PJ spoke once more giving a quick peck on the older skeleton’s lip before cuddling up against his chest. “I can’t lose you,not now,not ever.”

 

Ink smiled “heh i love you too” 

 

The older skeleton relaxed back onto the couch,allowing the other to rest comfortably onto top of his chest,feeling the warm magic and bloomed inside of him.

 

It was a risk to perform a relationship like this with such secrecy but if it was the only way to be able to love PJ then so be it.

 

after all.

 

_ no one can know. _

  
  



End file.
